This invention relates to field of tree stands, and in particular to a Christmas tree stand that has a platform for holding the trunk and a series of adjustable legs in connection with the platform in order to vary the distance that the tree is above the floor in order to place presents, etc. beneath the tree and the stand.
It is thought that a Christmas tree stand having a platform to secure the trunk of a tree and having adjustable legs on the platform will allow those who use the tree to adjust the height of the legs in order to provide for presents, etc. that may be stored under the tree stand as is the traditional custom at Christmas time.